When The Saints Go Marching In
When The Saints Go Marching In is the thirteenth and final episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the ninety-second episode of the series overall. It is also the series finale. Summary ALWAYS AND FOREVER — Intent on saving Hope's life, Klaus' plan will change the lives of the Mikaelson family forever. Elijah, Marcel, Freya and Vincent also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/07/the-originals-episode-513-when-saints.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner (spirit) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson Special Guest Stars *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Candice King as Caroline Forbes Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Christina Moses as Keelin Guest Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael Trivia * Antagonist: The Hollow Body Count *Niklaus Mikaelson - White Oak Stake; killed by Elijah *Elijah Mikaelson - White Oak Stake; killed by Klaus *The Hollow - Klaus' death; killed by Elijah and Klaus (indirectly) Continuity * Rebekah, Kol, Freya, Vincent and Keelin were last seen in Til the Day I Die. * Camille was last seen through a hallucination in No Quarter. * Mikael was last seen in a flashback and through a hallucination in I Hear You Knocking. * Esther was mentioned. She was last seen in archive footage in Behind the Black Horizon. * Lizzie and Josie were indirectly mentioned by Hope. They were last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves. * The Hollow was indirectly mentioned and seen as hallucinations of Cami and Mikael. She was last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves in her spirit form. * Gia was seen in a photo. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes as a corpse. * Aiden was seen in a photo. He was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light as a spirit. * Jackson was seen in a photo. He was last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves as a spirit. * Josh was seen in a photo. He was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light. * Davina was mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in Til the Day I Die. * Finn and Henrik were indirectly mentioned. Finn was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon and Henrik was last seen in Wild at Heart in archive footage. * Ivy was mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light. Locations * New Orleans, Louisiana ** French Quarter ** The Abattoir ** Rousseau's Behind the Scenes Cultural References * The title of the episode comes from a religious used in the Christian faith, which later became an African American spiritual. ** The song has a jazz version, which has become particularly associated with New Orleans. It is still one of the songs used today for what is known as a "jazz funeral" procession. These types of processions are unique to the New Orleans area. Quotes |-|Promo= :Elijah: "Niklaus. Don't." :Klaus: "If this is to be my funeral, then let's get on with it." :Klaus: "I don't know how to say goodbye." |-|Trailer= |-|Sneak Peek= :Kol: "You're lucky I didn't turn you into the world's blondest road kill." :Rebekah: "And you're lucky I didn't crush your car like a toy you selfish prat. Our brother needs us and you scamper off like a rodent." :Kol: "Oh, you're one to talk, shouldn't you be planning your next epic jolt of dear Marcel. Happiness is a choice you're incapable of accepting." :Rebekah: "Go to hell, Kol." :Kol: "No, dear sister, I'm going home to the woman I love, instead of wallowing in this toxic codependent nightmare we call family. You know that man has daggered us more times then could be counted, so if this is Niklaus' way of finally biting the big one, we should be celebrating." :Rebekah: "What I'm celebrating is the fact that he has matured, for once in his narcissistic life he's doing something for the rest of us. If we turn our backs on him now, then we are no better then the monster he's been to us." :Kol: "I never said I was better. You all bought into "always and forever", I didn't." :Rebekah: "You really don't care?" :Kol: "I don't." |-|Inside clip= :Caroline: "Klaus." :Klaus: "Alaric's right, the ocean wont hold me, but when I've transferred the Hollow's magic out of Hope, I don't intend to drown it." :Caroline: "What is that?" :Elijah: "I won't allow this, Niklaus; you know that." :Klaus: "And you know this is the only option." :Elijah: "Don't." :Freya: "There's not enough magic in the world to slow this down." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x13 Promo "When the Saints Go Marching In" (HD) Season 5 Episode 13 Series Finale The Originals When The Saints Go Marching In Trailer The CW The Originals 5x13 Sneak Peek "When the Saints Go Marching In" (HD) Series Finale The Originals Inside When The Saints Go Marching In The CW The Originals When The Saints Go Marching In Scene The CW The Originals Deleted Scene - Series Finale The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Klaus-Hope.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Freya-Keelin.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Elijah.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Vincent.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Marcel-Rebekah-Hope-Klaus.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Marcel-Hope.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Klaus.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Elijah-Klaus.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Klaus-Rebekah.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 12-17-2017 Daniel Gillies Joseph Morgan Claire Holt-Julie Plec-Instagram.jpg 12-15-2017 Daniel Gillies Joseph Morgan-Julie Plec-Instagram.jpg 12-14-2017 Daniel Gillies Claire Holt-Joseph Morgan-Instagram.jpg 12-14-2017 Joseph Morgan-Julie Plec-Instagram.jpg 12-09-2017 Riley Voelkel Claire Holt Daniel Gillies Christina Moses Danielle Rose Russell Nathaniel Buzolic Joseph Morgan Charles Michael Davis-Sebastian Roché-Instagram.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Season Finales Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Full moon episodes